Grace is Thirteen
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A birthday present for my awesome friend messersmontana A.K.A. Trisha. Happy birthday hun!


Begin Transmission

Alright kids, you know me. A friend's birthday comes up and I write them something special or on the rare occasions I can't think of anything I dedicate something to them. This friend would be messersmontana A.K.A. Trisha. Her birthday is Wednesday October 28th. And I am writing her a SG-1 story and to make everyone happy, Grace is in it along with all our other favorites from all ten seasons. So sit back, read, have fun and throw Trisha a happy birthday!

Disclaimer: I own Grace.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace walked out of the house while a stack of plates and sighed as she saw Jack once again sitting staring at a picture of her six birthday party.

"Dad, this isn't the end of the world." Grace said, setting the plates down by her father.

Jack looked at his daughter. "My baby is turning thirteen, it most certainly is the end of the world. Five short years and you'll be gone."

Grace snorted. "Right Dad. I grew up at the SGC, where could I possibly go that would be better?"

Jack huffed. "I don't know, but you'll find some place."

Grace bit back a groan of annoyance.

"Mom!" she called over her shoulder. "Come deal with Dad!"

Sam stepped out of the house and saw the look on her husband's face. "Jack I thought we agreed last night that you weren't going to sulk today."

Jack looked at his wife. "You tricked me."

Sam smirked. "I don't recall you complaining."

Grace quickly figured out what her parents were talking about and clamped her hands over her ears.

"Ah guys, gross." she said, making her way back into the house as fast as possible.

She got to the living room as the doorbell rang. Muttering under her breath about scarring and weird parents, Grace opened the door to find Daniel, Janet and Cassie on the other side.

"Yes! Normal people." Grace said hugging her aunt, uncle and older sister.

Daniel smirked. "Jack staring at your sixth birthday picture again?"

Grace nodded with a sigh. "Every year since I turned ten. It's getting annoying."

Janet smiled. "He's just having a hard time dealing with his little girl growing up."

Cassie put her arm around Grace's shoulder. "Yeah remember what Daniel was like at my birthdays."

Grace laughed. Daniel was just as bad as Jack when it came to Cassie growing up.

"So are we the first ones here?" Janet asked.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, Cam is bringing Teal'c and Vala after they stop for drinks and Bumpa is picking up Hank and Carolyn on his way. He's also bringing Tessa and Kayla."

(A/N: Ok not exactly sure of Tessa and Kayla's ages so here's my figuring. In Chain Reaction I'm gonna put Tessa at eight and Kayla at five. So in this that makes Tessa fourteen and Kayla eleven. I also figured Cassie has about eight years on Grace so that makes Cassie twenty-one in this.)

Daniel looked through the house and noticed Jack had his whining face on.

"Janet what do you say we go save Jack from his wife before she snaps and kills him?" Daniel said.

The girls followed Daniel's line of sight and Janet and Daniel quickly took off. Grace and Cassie looked at each other before falling into laughter and making their way up to Grace's room.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

A few hours later, Grace's birthday party was in full swing. The adults were all lounging on the patio as the girls sat at the picnic table looking at Grace's presents.

"So Jack, how are you doing?" George asked a knowing smile across not only his face but Hank's as well.

Jack grumbled and reached into his pocket for the picture he had been holding all day only to find it wasn't there. He looked around and saw Sam, Janet, Vala and Carolyn all trying not to laugh.

"Alright ladies, where is it?" Jack asked.

Sam cleared her throat. "Where's what Jack?"

Jack narrowed his eyes on his wife. "You know what Sam."

Carolyn managed to control her laughter as well. "Really sir we don't have it."

"But we might know who does." Vala threw in.

Jack looked at the resident space pirate turned SG-1 member. "Who has it?"

All four women turned their heads towards Cam who was trying to appear invisible.

"Mitchell." Jack's tone was filled with warning.

Cam shifted in his seat as the other men looked at him with faces that clearly said they were thankful not to be him. Even Teal'c looked thankful not to be in Cam's place.

"In my defense sir, it was either take the picture or risk sleeping with one eye open on missions and having very uncomfortable pre and post exams." Cam said.

The girls over at the picnic had ended their conversation as they watched Jack fix his gaze on Cam.

"This is gonna be good." Cassie said.

The other three nodded. They all knew there was no messing with Jack. But Cam was right, there was also no messing with the four older women. They, when combining their forces could make Jack look like a harmless bunny rabbit.

"Go easy on him Jack, you know how the ladies can be." Daniel said, trying to help Cam.

Jack nodded. "Mitchell, I'll forgive you if you give me the picture back."

Cam swallowed. "I can't do that until the end of the party sir."

Jack turned his gaze back to Sam. "This is mean."

Sam simply smiled. George was the one who spoke.

"It's for your own good son." he said.

All eight girls started laughing at the look on Jack's face.

"George?" Jack said. "You're in on this too?"

Hank chuckled. "We all are Jack."

Jack slumped in his seat. "I feel betrayed."

Grace came up behind Jack and hugged him around the neck. "It's ok Dad, we still love you."

The group watched as Jack folded. Once Jack stopped pouting, Daniel and Teal'c dragged him over to the grill to start cooking the food. Grace plopped down in Jack's vacated chair, Cassie in Daniel's and Tessa in Teal'c's. Seeing no other empty chair, Kayla shrugged and flopped down on her sister's lap.

"So Grace, how's it feel to be thirteen?" Hank asked.

Grace shrugged. "Not much different from twelve. Though I did have a lovely 'chat'," she put air quotes around chat. "with Dad this morning about boys."

Sam smirked. "Is that why you were bright red when you came down for breakfast."

Grace gave a shutter. "There are just some things no girl should have to talk to her father about."

All the women minus Vala and Kayla echoed Grace's shutter and words. Hank looked at his daughter.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Hank asked.

Carolyn smiled and patted Hank on the arm. "Oh Dad, it's just one of those things we girls grin and bare through."

The group started laughing but Grace stopped.

"Dad the meat is done." she said over her shoulder.

Jack looked at Grace. "How'd you know?"

Grace turned to Jack, tapped her temple then pointed at Jack. Jack nodded. Their shared ancient gene. Grace turned back to the others. Cam was shaking his head.

"What Cam?" Grace asked.

"I'm still having trouble with the connection you and the general have." Cam admitted.

Grace nodded. "It does kinda freak people out. Freaked Dad and I out at first but you do get used to it."

Daniel leaned on the back of Grace's chair. "Try watching her grow up with it and having no idea what it was. That was freaky."

Grace shot Daniel a look. "Thanks Uncle Daniel. You might want to go stop Dad from over-cooking the meat."

Daniel turned back to Jack and saw the older man motioning with the tongs that the meat wasn't finished. Daniel sighed.

"Jack..."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat curled up against Sam on the couch as Jack saw Daniel, Janet and Cassie off. The party was over and Grace was tired. She was close to falling asleep but fighting since Sam and Jack hadn't given her her present yet.

"Alright Gracie, ready for your birthday present?" Jack asked coming in.

Grace sat up and yawned as she nodded. Sam smiled.

"Better make it fast Jack before she falls asleep on us." she said.

Jack nodded and went down the hall. Grace scooted to the edge of the couch and rested her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands. Jack came back carrying a big box that Grace noticed had holes in it. She frowned. That was weird. Jack put the box down in front of Grace.

"Go ahead Grace." Sam said.

Grace started to take the wrapping paper off, careful as she always was not to rip it. After she got all the paper off, Grace stopped when she heard what she swore was a whimper. She looked briefly at her parents then opened the box. She was shocked as a black lab puppy stuck it's head out. A huge smile made its way across Grace's face.

"You got me a dog?" Grace said.

Jack nodded. "We did. It's a boy and just waiting for you to name him."

Grace looked at the dog and noticed, like the stuffed dog she had had forever, it had a white 'p' shape on it's forehead.

"Prophet." Grace said. "What do you think buddy?"

The dog, Prophet, licked Grace and barked happily. Jack and Sam laughed as Grace lifted the dog out of the box.

"Happy birthday Grace." Sam said, placing a kiss on Grace's head.

Grace smiled at her parents. "Thank you guys so much.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack stood in Grace's doorway later that night after she had fallen asleep. Prophet was curled up at the foot of her bed while stuffed Prophet was tight in Grace's arms.

"Happy birthday Gracie." Jack whispered before closing the door.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

Ok so you all know the over-protective Jack thing was hilarious. I had to put it in and yes Prophet will be showing up in the story. Not until season ten cause that's when Grace turns thirteen but he will be there. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands, thanks for reading and one more time, Happy Birthday Trisha!!!!

End Transmission

Sarah here! Editing on the porch. That's a new one. And yes may I say, Happy Birthday Trisha! I'll dedicate my next chapter of Model Life-Real Life: The Transition to you! Since you are in it, after all. Okay, all for now! Kisses~Sarah


End file.
